Freezing Heat
by GoAnime
Summary: Growing sicker by the second, Shuichi gets thrown into the freezing cold autumn rain by Yuki. But things aren't looking so good for him. Will Yuki worry or leave him to wither? Lemon in later chapters...sorry for not putting it in the first chapter.
1. Feeling Kinda Woozy

**_I own NOTHING_~ in a sing song voice._ But I did make up the story all my myself!_**

* * *

I already felt crappy this morning but I think the freezing cold rain is making me feel ten times worst. Crap and I didn't even bring an umbrella. I could have called Yuki for a ride... and while you're at it Shuichi ask for a back massage too. Well that blew up in my face. Why should I expect my cold hearted lover to even give me the time of day. I couldn't get a ride with Hiro because he had a doctors appointment just a couple hours ago so he had to leave early.

I turn the corner to see Yuki and my house up a head. Thank god I feel like if I have to walk any longer I'll drop. A cough erupts from my mouth and I groan when my cough subsides. Ouch major pain in both throat and stomach. As I reach the house I notice that Yuki's car isn't here. Great so even if I called I still wouldn't have a ride. I sigh loudly and search my pockets for the house keys. After what seems like years I find them and I open the door. I look around the usually quiet house and slip out of my wet shoes. Crap I don't want to leave a wet trail behind but I also don't want to continue staying in these wet uncomfortable clothes. Sorry Yuki I promise to clean the mess up.

I quickly but cautiously jog to the bathroom and close the door. Another painful dry cough scratches painfully in my throat. Oh god that hurt a lot. I turn on the water and strip out of my wet, cold clothes while waiting for the water to warm up. After stripping down I slip into the shower and let out a quiet content sigh. Mmnn the warm water felt amazing on my cold skin. As I defrost I begin to wash my pink hair being careful not to get any shampoo into my eyes. I quietly hum a song I heard on the radio earlier. The tune stuck into my head. The music sounded familiar but I didn't push myself to figure out what song it is.

After washing my hair I move next to my body which is now warm but I still feel cold. Weird. My mind starts to wonder and I remember last night. Yuki and I got into a humongous fight last night about something I don't even remember. Yeah let's just say I slept on the floor...in the coat closet. I begged for forgiveness but I don't think he forgave me. Yuki is probably still really pissed at me so I better hurry up and clean the horrid, wet mess that I probably made when I ran to the bathroom. I quickly finish my shower and slip out of it. As fast as I can I dry myself and wrap the towel around my waist and speed walk to the bedroom. As I left the bathroom, freezing cold air hits my slightly warm skin. I shiver and enter Yuki and my bedroom. More like Yuki's bedroom and my once in every blue moon, when Yuki felt like it bedroom. Which we all know is really, really, really rare.

I search through my stuff and pull out a black shorts that reaches my knees, and a green t-shirt. I speedily slip into the clothes and debate on whether I should put on a sweater or should quickly clean up the water trail I made. Before I could decide on an answer I hear the front door open and a grumbling Yuki. Shit! Yuki+pissed+last night's fight+wet trail+me=Hugely Pissed off Fire Breathing Dragon Yuki! I grab my cell phone and put it into my pocket and quickly sneak into the storage room and grab the mop. I walk towards the front door as casually as I can to make it look like I wasn't staring off into space earlier.

I look up to see Yuki's eye twitch crazily. As calm as I can I say, " Oh good evening Yuki. Welcome home...I was just about to clean thi..."I didn't even get to finish my sentence. He exploded.

" You damn brat! Why the hell did you make such a damn mess!"He roars loudly. He yanks the mop out of my hand and throws it to the side. Crap, crap, crap I shouldn't have hesitate to clean the mess earlier! He grabs me roughly by the collar and drags me to the door.

"Yuki no! I'm sorry, I seriously was about to clean it up. Please forgive me!" I beg loudly but he ignores my pleas once again and opens the door. The force from him opening it made the door slam loudly against the wall. I shake and cry out some more. The late fall rain looking unwelcoming again. He throws me out, slams the door and locks it. I fall hard on the cement steps and scrape my knee. Quick pain shoots through my knee but I ignore it. "Yuki please open the door! I said I was sorry, I seriously was about to clean the mess! Yuki!" I cry but he doesn't answer. I cough really loudly from the scream and try to catch my breath. Then I scream, beg, and cry for a couple of hours, then give up because I don't know how much more my throat or voice can take. I let out one more beg and I get silence as my answer.

I look at the large door for awhile longer hoping Yuki will open it but he doesn't. I sigh and turn around and go down the stairs. The cold air slaps me across the face and the freezing cold rain pelts hard on my skin. The cold water leaves goosebumps all over my skin and I shiver. I look as my breath make a cloud in front of me. Crap the temperature dropped. I should probably call Hiro and see if I can go to his apartment. I whip out my cell phone and scroll down the small screen to find Hiro's name. My thumb then hovers above the call button. Didn't he say he had to go to his house to drop off something for his mom? Well fuck nothing is going my way today!

I cough again this time longer than I did earlier. A few minutes later I try to catch my breath. Damn even though I don't get sick a lot (which is really weird for someone who has anaemia) I can't afford to get sick now. The band and I are recording our last song for our cd tomorrow. This is going to be the first time that we get the cd done before the deadline. K was going to celebrate and Tohma was going to give us a week off for our hard work. Dammit I can't let everyone down! I refuse to get sick you hear me refuse! I whip out my cell phone again and scroll down my contact list to the R section. Ryuichi you're going to have to be my saviour for tonight. I click the call button and cross my finger as I listen to my phone ring. Please pick up Ryuichi please! The rain starts to become faster and harder and I hear a rumble in the distance.

"Hiya Shu-chan what's up?" a happy upbeat voice sings into my ear. Gosh thank you for people like Ryuichi-san!

" Uhh hi Ryuichi-san. Um I hate to bother you but can I stay over tonight, Yuki kicked me out and I don't think I should be there tonight," I ask him. I shiver hard as the cold air once again whips me hard on my exposed skin. I hear a giggle on the other end.

"Of course Shu-chan! Forget about that grumpy old meanie and Ryu-chan is going to help you out. Nya nya!" Ryuichi-san squeals in my ear. " Where are you? I'll come pick you up. We'll have a mini sleep over!"

"Oh I'm at XXX St. By the Shoppers Drug mart," I inform him. (A.N. I couldn't think of a street name so please bare with me..)

" Oh okay I'll be there in a few minutes. See ya in a few" he says.

"Yeah thanks again Ryuichi-san!" I thank him again.

"No problem! Now don't move so that me and Mr. Kumagoro can find you!" he chants.

"Okay see you soon," I reply.

"BYE!" and then the phone goes silent. I hang up my phone and let out a tiny groan. My stomach turns in the most uncomfortable way and I lean against the wall. I slide down slowly onto the wet ground and let the cold rain hit me some more. After a couple of minutes of watching cars wizz by me and the occasional spray from the puddles they drive in, Ryuichi's silver car appears in front of me thank god!

" Gah Shu-chan why are you outside dressed like that? You look so pale. How long have you been out here?" Ryuichi asks me nervously. He passes me one of his jackets while holding an umbrella over our heads keeping us dry. I gratefully slip into the fabric but it does nothing for my temperature.

" I was outside dressed like this a few hours ago when Yuki kicked me out of the house," I tell him. He nods his head slowly and helps me up. He gives me a quick scan but before I can ask him what's wrong his mood immediately changes.

"Yay sleep over time! Mr. Kumagoro and I wanted to have a sleepover with you since forever. Now we finally get to do it. We're so happy," he squeals. He grabs my hand and drags me to his car. I enter first and is greeted with warm air hitting my face. I quickly apologize for making his car seat wet and he shake his head as he too enters.

" Shu-chan I'm not going to get mad at you for that. The seat isn't a person and I don't care because you're more important than it," he explains to me as we start to speed down the streets. My heart then clenches and I try to fight back tears. Why did Ryuichi showed more compassion for me than Yuki my own Freaking lover? I didn't realize I fell asleep until Ryuichi woke me up in his house.

**NEXT MORNING...OOOOOO**

"Shu-chan are you sure you want to go to work today?" Ryuichi asks me nervously. Ever since he heard me coughing he doesn't want me to go to work.

" No I'm fine. Thanks again for letting me stay the night," I thank him. He nods slowly and looks at me.

"Let me at least drive you to the studio. It's still raining and I think there's going to be a huge thunderstorm later," he suggest. I know I would loose in this fight so I allow him to. Once we're on our way to the studio Ryuichi turns off the radio.

" Shuichi has Yuki been treating you good. The reason you told me for him kicking you out sounds mean and just plain wrong. Also you look pail as ice. It worries me," he starts.

"Oh no he's just been really cranky lately because his deadline is due today, so he should be back to normal stress level after tonight when he hands in the manuscript," I explain to Ryuichi. He hums quietly to himself.

" If you want to stay over again you can," he offers to me. I blush.

"Thank you but no thank you. I can probably go home tonight without him shitting bricks again," I reassure him. He nods and the rest of the car ride is silent. I don't notice Ryuichi giving me worried glances every few minutes.

**AFTER WORK...OOOOOO**

It's raining bath tubs and the temperature dropped even more but I'm so happy though. Tohma was so happy and impress with the cd songs that he extended our vacation for three weeks. THREE WEEKS! As awesome as it sounds I'm once again walking in this crazy weather because Hiro had to leave early again. DAM YOU HIRO! K offered to drive me home but I feel so guilty. So here I am trudging through this rain. Another bad thing is that I feel like I'm spinning around in a circle really fast. I haven't even made it to the second block and I've already stopped five times to stop myself from falling flat on my face. I continue to trudge through the rain as I feel my stomach continue to flip around in a weird way.

Feeling nauseous earlier I worry for how much longer I am going to last. I continue to drown in my thoughts when I hear it loud and clear like a siren.

"Is that Shuichi Shindou?"

"OMG that is him."

Then more and more voices joined in but the next voice was the one that scared the living hell out of me.

"Let's go get his autograph!"

"Yea let's do it."

I hear them running towards me and I immediately panic and run. SHIT! Not now! Please not now! Running immediately breathing then becomes difficult and I feel like I'm spinning around even faster. No, no, no!

"Hurry we're gaining on him!"

"Strange he seems slower today!"

Damn not good! NOT GOOD. I start to stumble trying not to bump into things and objects but I know I'm not going to last any longer. My stomach once again does a uncomfortable flip and I instantly knew I'm not going to make it. So I let myself fall. Fall into the darkness that wanted me more than him.

**Television/Radio Broadcast**

_BZZ...BZZZ_

_Ladies and gentlemen, the ever famous Shuichi Shindou has collapse and was rushed to Faith Hospital. It didn't look to good for the young singer and rumour is that the young man has anaemia. What was he doing walking in the freezing cold rain in shorts and a thin sweater? No one really knows. We all hope that the young pop star gets well soon. _

_BZZZZ...BZZZZ_

* * *

**HI there thanks to everyone for reading and commenting on my pathetic story. YEA! So i love Shu-chan and Yuki sooo I wrote this. Once again thank you for reading this!**


	2. Heated Discussions

**Hey guys the second chapter is up! YAY! Oh yeah...I don't own anything. Well I wrote the story...**

* * *

Gosh I feel like crap. Where the heck am I? I wince when I feel horrible pounding my head. Okay let's slowly open the eyes. I cautiously open my eyes to see that the room is dark. There is a little pool of light glowing from the tiny lamp but that is the only source of light. I sit up very closely and take in my surroundings. Seriously where am I? I continue to observe the dark room when my thoughts are interrupted.

"You left Shuichi out in the cold rain last night?" I hear a voice yell.

"Will you just shut up! The brat...I didn't know...GAH!" the voice answer the other.

"Poor Shu-chan he was looking pretty bad earlier this morning but he said that he wouldn't miss today's recording. He said that he didn't want to disappoint everyone. Also he said that he didn't need a ride when I asked him if he wanted me to drive him after work.." A new voice says.

Silence.

What the? I now notice a faint beeping sound and I now realize that I'm hooked up to a whole bunch of machines. My heart flutters and one of the machines pick it up. I force myself to keep calm but it grows a bit difficult. I hate hospitals, there are too much bad memories with these buildings. I shudder and try to distract myself so I ever so sneakingly listen in on the conversation.

" Well this isn't good for Shindou-san. On his record it says that he has anaemia, so him being this sick is really bad for his health," a voice says.

"Well the nurse says that we can take him home today, but we have to keep a close eye on him." Another voice says.

" I think he should come by my house since it seems that meanie Yuki doesn't know how to take care of poor Shu-chan. He spoke so highly of you when I insulted you but I think you don't deserve him," the third voice says.

"Shut the fuck up you perverted old wash up entertainer! He's my lover and I'll take of him!" a voice yells.

"Well you were doing a shitty job I must say. I don't know what my best friend sees in you!" an angry voice begins to rise.

"Why I outta..." the voice says.

"Can you please keep your voices down. Shindou-san needs a lot of rest and you guys yelling and choking each other isn't going to help his health. I don't give two rats ass how famous you are. No wonder the poor kid has high blood pressure," a calm voice interupts the quarrel.

"We're terrible sorry Miss. We're all just really worried about our friend," a smooth voice tells the woman. I wonder who that was...

I hear footsteps leave and someone starts talking.

" What pushed him over the limit to make him pass out?"

Flashback of me running from the fan girls pops up in my head. I fainted? I continue to ponder on this when I feel a cough try to surface it's way out of my throat. Gah not now. I cover my mouth and try not to cough. My body shakes a bit as I try to keep it in but I know it won't go away. My heart monitor picks up my heart beginning to beat faster. I can't hold it back any more so I just cough. I don't realize people slipping into the room.

A hand rubs soothing circles on my back. "Hey take it easy and catch your breath," Hiro says quietly to me. After my cough subsides I struggle to catch my breath. Damn it all. After awhile my breathing slows down to normal pace and I look up. My gaze is returned with worried faces.

" I'm sorry for bothering you guys. I-I was trying to get away from the fan girls b-but I was too dizzy," my voice trails off.

Ryuichi takes a seat beside me wraps a warm arm around my shoulders. " Don't worry Shu-chan it wasn't your fault that your body passed out. Also it wasn't your fault that you got kicked out into the damn freaking freezing autumn rain and wind," he angrily says. Both Hiro, Ryuichi, and K-san gives Yuki the death glare. Yuki's eye begins to twitch and I sigh.

" Well I have to take some blame. I was the one who left a wet trail..." I am immediately cut off. Ryuichi stands up quickly and faces me.

"What did he expect you to do! Mop up the mess and create a bigger mess because you're still in the wet clothes. Not only is that cruel you would have caught your death. Yuki doesn't deserve such a sweet person as a lover. Dear lord he would probably get you killed before he says that he loves you!" Ryuichi rants.

The room falls into a disturbing silence. I sigh quietly and look at Ryuichi. " Thank you for being so concerned Ryuichi-san but I can understand that Yuki's patience was running thin. What happened, happened," I explain to him. My mind and body feel so drained and I think Sakano-san senses it.

" Well Shu-chan where do you want to go? You're allowed to leave the building but you're under bed-arrest until you're stable to move around," Sakano explains to me.

"I really just want to go home and go to sleep." I say quietly. I can hear the tiredness in my voice. Yuki tries to hold back a smirk while the others growl under their breaths.

" Well it's 2 in the morning so we're going to go home before the storm blows in," Tohma says to no one in particular, " and everyone except Yuki is going to leave now." This was said as an order instead of a suggestion. He walks to his wife Mika-san and walk out the room. No one budges. He sticks his head back in and he looks into the room. " If no one comes out now they would loose a week off their vacation, also they would have to do Shindou-sans lyric writing for two months. Oh yea and that includes everyone in this room," he smiles all happy-like while all of us feel the dark aura around him. "Also can you guys hurry up I have a daughter to go home back to but I'm not leaving until you guys leave," he adds on.

Everybody starts to move and while Yuki and I stare at them.

" Yuki you better take good care of Shuichi," Hiro warns.

" Or else you might find yourself in an uncomfortable situation," Ryuichi adds on. Yuki glares at them and turns his head. Everybody leaves and it's just Yuki and I.

" Yuki I'm so sorry," I begin. He looks at me and walks out the room. Guilt swims in my mind and I start to to get infuriated with myself for causing Yuki so much trouble.

" Uh hi Shindou-san I was asked to help you get all these tubes out of you so that you can go home," a young nurse whispers. I blink and give her a slightly confused face. Then I smile at her.

"Oh okay. Thank you."

**FAST FORWARD**

Driving in the car with an upset Yuki is the most uncomfortable thing in the world. Every time I open my mouth to apologize I quickly close it. We finally turn into our drive way and he gets out of the car. It's probably 3 in the morning and I'm tired as hell. I sigh and I get out too. Of course I'm not used to Yuki doing anything kind to me. I regret doing that though. My world spins and my stomach turns.

" Ahh," I groan, my knees buckle and my body hurtles towards the cold unforgiving ground. Before my face gets acquainted with the cement driveway Yuki catches me and we fall to the ground. Yuki landing on his butt.

" What the hell do you think you're doing? You're not allowed to be walking around for awhile," Yuki growls but the threat doesn't have it's usual bite to it.

" Ahh, I'm-m sor-r-ry," I apologize. I hold onto him and try to stop the world from spinning. I moan quietly into his jacket and my body tries to stop shaking. Crap...

Yuki then gets up with me in his arms and carry me into the house bridal style. He gently plops me onto the bed and my stomach turns again.

" Ugh," I moan.

"I'm sorry," Yuki says. I look at him but his back is turned to me and he is slipping into his pyjamas. Once he's done he turns off the lights. He then walks to the bed and lay down right beside me. I feel his strong sturdy arms wrap around my body protectively and I give a little shudder. His chin lays gently on top of my head and I hear his heart beat in my ear. I feel myself slowly slip into sleep, but just before my mind darkens I hear a pain filled voice. " I'm so sorry Shu-chan. I really am an idiot."

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading this. Yea I had a dance competition just a few hours ago and I decided to write this before I go to bed. Also I couldn't write this on Satuday because I had to go to my best friends birthday party... Any chocolate pie GAH SHU-CHAN DON'T DIE! you sound so weak...well I kinda have a smidge tineey wineey fetish for sick anime guys...incey winesy itty bitty fetish (Total lie I'm obsessed with fanfics of sick anime guys) Anyway I better go to bed I have school in the morning...RAGE FACE! Nightey night. Thanks for reading this I really appreciate it. Please check out my other hetalia stories pweez!**


	3. Glow in the dark Yuki, I love you

**Heyyy~ Um yeah chapter 3. Yeah. Um thanks to the people who favourited my story and especially to those who comment on it. I really appreciate it. BUT I also appreciate the people who read it even though you don't comment. Any pie I don't own the characters...*sad face* I don't own the song Charlie Brown by Coldplay...amazing song I had it on repeat while typing this song because it inspired me into writing this chapter. But guess what I wrote the story! Pathetically raises hand in happiness. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_I floated delicately in the air feeling the wind gently pushing my body to rise higher in the sky. **Higher**, **higher**, **higher**. __Where am I going that is the true question, everything began to slow down and I heard music playing. A song, a song that I knew very well. Is Coldplay here? I listened to hear Charlie Brown play loud and clear and I couldn't help but move my body to the beat. I saw a stage and saw my best friend and band mate._

_" Yo Shuichi hurry up!" they yelled at me._

_"Okay" I yelled back. I felt myself float down. **Lower**,** lower**,** lower**. I floated above a stage. Hiro to my left, Suguru on my right. Then my feet landed on the ground and the world sped up around me. The crowd cheered us on and Hiro gave me that knowing smile. I smiled a huge smile right back at him and grabbed the mic._

_"We'll run wild... We'll be glowing in the dark!"_

_"Glowing in the dark! Ohhhhh~"_

_The song that Hiro and I fell in love with just burst out of my mouth. Lights exploded around us bright and illuminating in the dark. Colours glowed in the dark. Hiro rocked out on his guitar while Suguru got into the groove of things. Everything felt so right. I looked into the crowd and saw him. The glow in the dark colours were splattered all over him. A soft loving smile greeted my eyes. I smiled and took a step toward him. He walked towards me and before I knew it the crowd disappeared and so did my band mates._

_But the music still played loudly. It was **you** and **me**. Him **and** I. **Yuki and Shuichi.** Oh how good that sounded to my ears. My body buzzed with excitement. Yuki and I have been alone together but this was different._

_"Hello my glow in the dark queen," he greeted me. I'm not the one covered in glowing in dark paint. I lifted a hand and I saw my hand splattered with bright blue glow in the dark paint. My eyes widened and I looked all over my body. When did this happened? I giggled and looked back up at this amazing man that I have fallen in love with. Then the song slows down._

_"Hello my glow in the dark king," I replied. He smiled a sweet smile not mean, not hungry, not a smirk but a sweet smile. He pulled me closer to his body. My body shot electric currents through my up and down my spine. He kissed me on the forehead._

_"I love you," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my left cheek._

_"You are amazing," he whispered again. My head spins around in a circle and the colours danced beautifully around our bodies. Wind began to blow around our bodies and I couldn't help but look at the handsome man who is my lover. Our hair whipped around everywhere, but Yuki looked breathtaking. He kissed my other cheek._

_"You are my everything," he once again whispered. Liquid gold eyes stare into my boring, dull violet eyes._

_" Shuichi?" He asked. His soft lips that made me feel alive hovered above mine. My eyes half closed and I tried not to close the distance. No he has to do it, I take that back he needed to do it._

_" Yes Eiri?" I asked. Please I need your kiss to awaken my **soul**, my** body**, my **heart**. All of this is for **you** and you only._

_" Please wake up," he said with a worried look on his face._

_" I love you too... Wait what?" I angry whispered. No no no no this is not happening!_

_" Please I'm begging you. Shuichi wake up!" He begun to shake me._

_" No NO not until my kiss. Yuki No!," I yell at him. The beautiful glow in the dark colour slowly faded but still flickered. Waving good bye to me. NO real Yuki would never be like this. He would never treat me with such love and gentleness. Please don't leave me dream Eiri! No I don't want to wake up!_

_"Shuichi dear god wake up! Wake up!" he yells. He too begun to** fade** with the colours. No, No, Yuki!_

_" No Yuki come back! I don't want to wake up!" I scream at him._

_"Please I beg you wake up! Walk..up...Wake UP...Wake..." he faded faster. Until I was left in the darkness._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

" No!" I scream. I shoot up out of bed to see my bedroom fill with people I know and a man I didn't recognize. But I don't care about that no. I cared about the most amazing dream I just had.

" No my damn beautiful dream. Five more minutes! NO! I just needed five more. I want the colours back, I want the song back, I want Yuki back!" I wail. "So close, so so very close!" Then anger hits me me like a tonne of bricks. I drop my head back in the pillow and I yell into it.

" Roar who the hell woke me up? Could you not have given me five more fucking minutes? Do you know how much sleep I lost for work? DO you know how exhausted I am? Do you know I just came from the hospital at four in the mother fucking morning? Who the hell had enough balls to not let me sleep? My beautiful, colourful dream gone! Why, why I ask?" I asked the perpetrator. So close to a kiss. So very close.

"Shuichi calm down," I hear a worried voice ask. I turn my face to see a tear-stained face, but that is not what is shocking. No it's the face to who it belongs to.

" Yuki?" my anger extinguishes immediately. I hop out from under the covers realizing the fact that it's freezing but I ignore it. "Oh god Yuki what's wrong? What happened? Who hurt you?" I ask him. I bring my hands to gently touch his cheeks and I lean my body upward. I kiss away his tears, tasting salty water on my lips and I slide my arms around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace. " Oh god Yuki you know I love right? I'm always hear for you so you don't have to face everything all by yourself. What happen my love?" I ask him. I'm a bit panicky but you would be too if you awaken to your lover in tears. AND THEY DON'T USUALLY CRY. LIKE NEVER!

" Shuichi are you okay?" he asks me. His voice coming out in a whisper. Huh what the heck does he mean.

" Umm yeah. Sure I was a bit cranky a couple seconds ago but I'm going to get over it...eventually. damn that was a good dream..." I say sadly.

"Shuichi you've been asleep for almost two days now," he whispers. I can hear the pain and fear in his voice.

" What?"

* * *

**Umm yeah that's it. I hope you like it enough to comment on it. Please comment on it I would really appreciate it. Also I hope to get another chapter up this weekend...that's a hope because I'm pathetic at sticking to an agenda unless I'm going to die. Anyway I'm heading for bed. Goodnight and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reading this!**


	4. Mayhem

**Hey sorry that this is late. Umm I have exams actually starting this week and I shouldn't writing this right now but oh well. I should have been ya now writing out my spanish oral exam but oh well. I'll work on it tomorrow...I hope. **

**Yeah any way I don't own the gravitation characters. But I own Miyagi and Kimachi... Yeah I'll write a gravitation story for the first person who can guess where I got the name Miyagi. You have to know your yaoi.**

** Any chocolate I don't own anything that doesn't sound made up but the story. Yeah I made that up all by myself. Gosh I hope fanfic doesn't take down my stories I've worked so hard on all of them. **

**Anyway ladies and the small boy population who reads this (awww don't be shy I like a guy who isn't afraid to admit that he reads this kind of stuff! Anyway waaay off topic) sit back relax and enjoy the fic. Oh yes thank you for reading!**

* * *

I look at Yuki then I observe me surroundings. I see Tohma- san looking at us with a worried expression. An upset Hiro and Suguru-san. A nervous Ryuichi and Sakano-san. And finally one pissed off K-san. My eyes linger on the man who I didn't know. He looks familiar though. My head pounds slightly and I remember that I'm sick. As if it heard its queue my stomach turns in a painful twisting way.

" Ughhh," I silently cry out. I let go of Yuki and fall backwards on to the bed, and then curl into a small ball. " Mmm, why me," I moan.

"Shuichi?" I hear Yuki's worried voice call to me. I feel the pressure on the bed shift and I feel a hand on my back. My stomach twists again and try to curl into a tighter ball. I moan once again and I hear a new voice.

"Shindou-san would you mind telling me how you feel?" The mystery guy asks me. I look up at the man and get a good look at him. I stare at him awhile longer. " Oh don't tell me you already forgotten me Chu-chan?" Only one person has called me by that ridiculously cutesy name.

" Miyagi-san? What the heck are you doing here you're a sick kids doctor," I ask him. I look at the man and realize that he's changed quite a lot. He looked more mature than when I saw him on my last day at sick kids. He smiles and gently ruffles my pink hair.

"Well I use to be your doctor until you grew to old for sick kids. I got a phone call from uh Tohma-san saying that you were sick and I said I was on my way," he explains to me. I look at him awhile longer and a tiny smile appears on my probably pale as hell face. "Anyway explain yourself young man so that I know what I'm dealing with," he tells me in a mocking voice and an encouraging smile.

"Well if you say so. Right now I have a really annoying headache, everywhere on my body aches like hell, I feel freezing cold, throat hurts, dizzy, nauseas, stomach turning in a painful way, coughing, struggle to stay upright, exhausted," I yawn at the last part, " Sleepy, tired, should probably go back to sleep. Will go back to sleep," I continuously yawn in between my words and curl back up into a ball. My eyes closing and struggling to keep open until I feel a firm shake.

"You're not going back to sleep right now," Miyagi-san tells me firmly. I look at him through tired eyes. I feel my eyes burning slightly wanting to be closed for awhile. He looks at me with a worried expression and he whips out his cell phone. As he pays attention to his talking device, I close my eyes to be awaken by a smack on the arm.

"Hey," my voice calling out weakly. I really want to go back to sleep. I sit up so that I can crawl back under the covers when Miyagi gives me a really mean look.

"Do not go under those covers," he orders. Before he I can whine to him he answers his phone. My mind wonders while I sit up. Yawns keeps on coming out and I find myself blinking a lot to fight off the sleep. I begin to doze off a couple seconds later though. Yes while sitting up but I always catch myself before I topple over. Let me sleep damn it! This continues for a couple more minutes until I feel a gentle shake. I look up to see my family doctor.

"Kimachi-san? When the heck did you get in here?" complete and utter confusion is written all over my tired face. He gives me a sad smile and pulls out a bag out of thin air. Okay that's a lie really from the floor but with the way I feel he might as pull it out from behind my ear. He whips out a thermometer while Miyagi continues talking on his cell phone. I stare at him awhile longer until I feel a gentle poke on my cheek. I turn my attention back to my current doctor and I realize he has the thermometer in his hand. I open my mouth and he slips the device into my mouth. I turn my head back to the sheets while shuddering. The least they can do is let me cover myself, it's cold. I my mind wonders.

" Have Shindou-san eaten anything yet," he asks someone.

"No," Yuki answers mechanically. I can hear the nervousness in his voice but to everyone else it probably sounds like he's fine. Ah the art of reading the context in behind Yuki's in control voice.

"Well let's try feeding him," he says quietly.

"Try?" Hiro says confused. The thermometer beeps loudly and Kimachi pulls the stick out of my mouth. Yuki gets out off the bed and leaves the room and I hear pots clanging. I think about food and my stomach twists in a nauseous way. This is not going to end well. Kimachi gives a gasp and I look back him. He looks up at me and gives me a fake smile. Crap that's not good. He gets up off the bed and he walks towards Miyagi and the two converse about something. The smell of soup starts to linger in the air and my stomach continues to twist.

I look up at everyone to see that no one is paying attention to me. Hmmm. I cautiously close my eyes and before I knew it I fall into a light sleep.

**XXXXXXXOXXXXXXX**

_A younger version of me looks at me with a sad expression._

_"It's going to happen again only it's going to be worst this time," mini me tells me._

_"What on earth are you talking about. What's happening?" I ask him._

_"Don't give so easily. Don't fall into the darkness. Fight it because if you don't you won't be as lucky as last time," he says._

_I examine the younger version of me and realize that he's pale and weak. He looks like he can break if shake him gently. He looks at me with dull violet eyes._

_" **Remember** my words," he tells me, "because it you don't it could be the last thing you'll ever remember."_

_I look at him with a confused face trying to understand what he's telling. What the heck is trying to tell me? Then that is when I felt it. The ground beneath me started to crack and crumble. I can feel all the blood drain from my face. Oh god. Before I can run away or tell the kid to run the earth gave away under us. _

_I feel myself fall down at an alarming rate. Fear fills my body. I look up to see the boy floating becoming smaller as I descend._

_"Help me!" I shout to him but he only tells me the same thing._

_"Remember what I told you," he says quietly but the words never sounded so loud before. _

_"Please Help me. Anyone help," I cry out. Tears starting to fall and I saw something** dark** and **blacker** than **night** start to creep up by me. Oh god._

_"Help! Help," I cry out desperately._

_"**Eiri Help me**!"I scream out. The darkness moves in quickly and..._

**XXXXXXOXXXXXX**

"Shuichi I'm right here," Yuki yells at me. My eyes flutter open but I don't react. My mind begins to move way to fast and the younger me's message screams in head. My body starts to jerk and I grip my head. I feel myself get pulled out Yuki's arms and I'm placed on the bed. My arms and legs are pinned down and my body just tries to break free of the vice like grip. The darkness bites at the back of my mind trying to get my attention. I feel hot tears fall down my cheeks and I scream. Then everything stops. My mind just stops. My body just starts to shut down. I stop jerking and my body starts to relax.

"Shu-chan," I hear a scared voice call out to me. I don't react. I don't look, blink, or answer. No I fall into a moment of being lost. I don't hear the next call. I don't feel the shake.

"Shuichi?" Someone calls out. Light is flashed into both of my eyes and I just stare. If I can describe how it feels to be in this situation the only thing I can say is that it's scary. Very scary.

**MAYHEM**

Miyagi looks at his past patient with fear. The kid is doing what he did six years ago all over again. His body is shutting down to protect himself. Oh god. He can't go through it again or else he might not make it this time. Miyagi looks up fear in his eyes.

" Yuki-san call the ambulance. Kimachi-san call sick kids hospital and Nakano-san call Shuichi's parents," he orders everyone. A couple seconds of information sinking in the three went to make their phone calls. The man Tohma walks up to Miyagi.

"What's wrong with him. Did he just have a seizure?" He asks nervously.

"No he had a panic attack and that was what drove his body over the edge. He's like this because his mind and body has shut down. So he has become unresponsive. This has happened six years ago," Miyagi explained. He unpinned the young pink haired man and he propped him up. Shuichi just continued to stare off in space not reacting.

Before anyone can ask anything else the bedroom door burst open and a brunette violet eyed lady comes running in with a pink haired green eyed man following closely behind her. They froze when they see Shuichi and the woman burst into tears.

"No not again! Please not again!" she howls. She looks at the doctors that she has entrust her son's life many of times. She grips her husband and wails loudly.

In the matter of seconds the ambulance appears on the scene. Miyagi and Kimachi walks over and explains the situation quickly. Shuichi then gets loaded up and is transported to the hospital for the second time this week.

And where was Yuki throughout this mayhem. When the fiasco has finished Shuichi's friends and lover is left. They're in the darkness about what is wrong with their friend. And Yuki is on the ground having a mental breakdown.

**WHAT'S IN THE MIND OF YUKI?**

It's all my fault. Why am I such an idiot? I shouldn't have kicked him out. I hear a voice calling at me but I don't respond. I just continue to chant the phrases. It's all my fault. The man I love is in the hospital again because I don't know how to calm my temper. I such an idiot!

A major idiot. A douche.

That washed up entertainer was right. Before I can tell Shuichi that I loved him I'll probably get him dead.

* * *

**Guys can you please comment I would really appreciate it. Like I've been a little iffy about my writing and I just want to know if I'm any good, because it would be kinda embarassing that I'm writing crap stories and no one likes it and I didn't know. Anyway sorry that Yuki is OOCish I just want to make him worry. ;A; Anyway thank you for reading and faving my story I really appreciate it a lot! ;u; I feel so special when I get a comment, favourite, or an alert. **

**Yeah I'm pathetic. YAY for pathetic nerds! *Gets a book chucked at me* Okay I'll shut up now good night everyone wish me happy exam weeks...I have exam this week and next week. RAGE FACE!**


	5. Flashback

**I don't gravitation. *smile like an idiot* * best friend shoots me* Read Author note below to understand.**

**Ladies and few gentlemen who is reading this, chapter five of Freezing Heat...**

* * *

**Video Start**

_"Hey Nii-san let's go on a picnic!"_

_"Maiko that means we have to speed pack."_

_"Let's bring mom and dad too!"_

_"Baka Onee-san you still not realizing how much work it is to pack for a picnic."_

_"Well I'm going to ask mama. Mama! Mama!" _

_"What is it Maiko dear?"_

_"Can we have a picnic right now. Nii-san says it's a stupid idea."_

_"I didn't say that I just said it's a lot of work!"_

_"Hmm I don't think that's a problem. Oh Honey what do you think?"_

_"What do I think of what?" _

_"Papa can we have a picnic right now. Shuichi says that it's a stupid idea!"_

_"For the last time I did not say that. I said that it's a lot of work to prepare in such a short notice."_

_"Yea yea whatever, papa can we please have a picnic?"_

_"Well I don't see why not."_

_"Yay we're going to have a picnic! Yay haha baka Nii-san I win!"_

_"Young lady watch your language."_

_"Sorry papa. Haha I still win."_

_"Whatever but I'm gonna bring pocky and not share with you!"_

_"Wah no fair! Papa Shuichi is not sharing his pocky with me and he stuck his tongue out at me!"_

_"Calm down you two. Honey I'll get the drinks you can prepare the sandwiches."_

_"That sounds like a splendid idea. Oh I think we have enough ingredients to make sushi. Maiko you want to help mommy with the food?"_

_"Yes, yes Maiko can help! I want to help mama!"_

_"Maiko inside voice."_

_"Sorry papa."_

_"Well don't bother make anything for dessert because I made a cake and pie yesterday."_

_"Aww no wonder I smelled something delicious last night. My little boy is so good at baking."_

_"Ma I'm not little any more, I'm fourteen! I'm capable of handling kitchen equipment."_

_"Aww you're using such big words. You know you'll still be my little boy."_

_"Honey I don't think he likes it when you pinch his cheeks. Alright big man why don't you come with me and help me with these heavy drinks. I'm not getting any younger."_

_"Okay I can do that."_

_"Mama up up! Maiko wants up."_

_"Maiko you're seven years old. Hhh alright. Okay we should be done in twenty minutes."_

_"Okay Shuichi and I will drive down by the supermarket to pick up some things."_

_"Bye boys."_

_"Bye girls"_

_**A happy, cheery family walks to their favourite picnic spot. Shuichi looks a little out of it.**  
_

_"Ooo look at all the food the girls made."_

_"Papa, papa, eat this one I made it all by myself!"_

_"Alright Maiko. You're a little energetic. Mmm this is delicious! My baby girl is going to make an excellent cook just like her mommy!"_

_"Oh stop it you're making me blush!"_

_"Well I'm just stating the truth."_

_"You silly."_

_"Nii-san why aren't you eating anything?"_

_"I'm not that hungry." _

_"Baby you have to eat something."_

_"Ma once again I am not a baby."_

_"Oh I'm sorry but you still have to eat."_

_"I really don't feel like eating. I feel a little nauseas."_

_"Oh honey come here. Shuichi you're burning up."_

_"Really I don't feel like it." _

_"Shuichi you can't tell when you have a fever by touching your forehead. You're the temperature as it."_

_"Oh."_

_"Well can you wait while we quickly finish up."_

_"Yea I'm just going to talk a short walk."_

_"Oh...okay but if you feel dizzy make sure you come back immediately."_

_"Ok." _

_**The young Shuichi walks out of the camera's view.**  
_

**End of first video**

"That's when it first started," says Shuichi's mother. The group and Yuki stare at the television while the mother takes a shaky breath.

"If we had known that he wasn't going to get any better any time soon we would have brought him to the hospital sooner," she says. She blinks back tears and looks around the author and her son's house. There are so many signs of Shuichi living here. A small smile appears on her face and she looks back the group.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Hiro asks no one in particular. He looks dazed. He sighs and wonder about how his best friend is doing at the moment.

**Inside Shuichi's mind**

_I disappear away from the camera view and walk towards the Sakura trees. I get hit with another wave of nausea. I gag but stop myself from throwing up. One of the things that I hate about being sick is that I get nauseous sometimes. I shiver and sit down. I close my eyes for a couple of seconds._

_I awaken to hearing my name being called. Wait how long have I been sleeping? I get up and gasp. My world darkens and my knees give out._

_"Ahh," I gasp. After my dizzy spell, I feel bile crawl up my throat and before I can stop it, I throw up. It must be loud because my family finds me gasping for air and I start to cry. It hurts so much._

_"Shuichi!" my mom cries. My dad rushes over and scoop me up. My mom rushes over and touches my forehead._

_"Oh god his temperature raised," she says. Maiko starts to cry and my mom soothes her._

_"Mama my stomach hurts, and I'm dizzy," I whisper. _

_"Okay honey we're going to take you home now okay?" She says. I nod and let myself fall into darkness._

* * *

**I am soooo sorry this is late. I've been so busy lately and when I was about to upload all my updates for all my stories my computer was a douche and deleted all my new updates before I can put them up. Please forgive my tardyness. Please!**

***best friend continues to chuck pillows at me***

**La-chan: Bitch do you know how long I have been waiting for this update. Do you? You better pay attention!**

**Me: But la-chan you know that I had exams, then community hours, then I had to go on a family trip, you also know during that time my laptop was being a douche so I couldn't anything, then you know when I was about to upload all of my new updates my computer did something weird and deleted them all. You can't be totally pissed at me!"**

**la-chan: Still pissed!**

**Yeah that's the conversation I had with my best friend. She surprise visit me today adn she's still here. Let's just say that she's here to make sure I update. She's angry.**

**la-chan: Not angry...PISSED OFF! I WAITED TO LONG FOR THIS!**

**Everyone please forgive me...because la-chan isn't and she's beating me up with a pillow...please I beg forgive me...**


	6. Dreaming about you

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update. I honestly didn't know what to do with this story until recently. I had a dream and then inspiration hit me. So here is the chapter some of you patiently waited for. I don't own these characters. I wish I did though. **

* * *

"_Hey Shuichi are you feeling any better?" Hiro asks me on the phone. I look to mom and she gives me that look as if she's defeated. I give her puppy dog eyes and I nearly let out a little whine to get my point further across. She sighs and nods her head. I can feel my smile grow so wide that it hurts a bit. I mouth thank you and I bounce a little in my spot on my bed._

"_Hey Hiro I'll meet you at the park near the old elementary school in ten minutes. Make sure you bring the kick ball!" I squeal with excitement. I don't even have to see him to know that Hiro fist pump the air. _

"_Sweet meet you there shu-chan!" He says quickly. He hangs up the phone and I do too. _

"_What are you five years old? Anyway Shuichi you know the ground rules. If you are feeling anything close to sick you better come back home immediately. Do you understand me young man?" Mom tells me with a serious face while I slip into my favourite hat from under my bed. I look at my favourite Nittle Grasper poster and I strike a pose just like Ryuichi sempai! Just you wait Ryuichi sempai I'll surpass you soon. _

"_Shindou Shuichi are you even listening to me?" Mom yells at me with a tired look on her face. I give my famous smile and rush past her._

"_If I feel sick come back home, ya ya. Love you mom see later!" I shout at her. I rush down the stairs, pull on my shoes and rush through the door. _

"_Be safe honey!" Mom yells back. I turn around and wave at her. She gives me a nervous smile and I turn around and run to the park. Colours rush past me and I can't help but sing. I smile and wave to passing people on the street and they greet me back. Man it feels so good to finally get out of the house! Ever since I got sick a week ago mom and dad wouldn't let me even think about outside. I see the park growing bigger and I see a familiar red head bouncing a blue kick ball. I run faster and hop over the short kiddie gate. _

"_Yo my awesome partner in crime!" I yell out at Hiro. He turns around; a knowing smile appears on his usually relaxed face. _

"_Wow Shu-chan I thought you died," Hiro teases. We high five and I stick out my tongue at him._

"_If I die who is going to sing for our awesome band? That would be simply selfish of me now wouldn't it be," I say proudly. I give him a smug smile and he quickly chucks the ball at my legs. It hits them leaving an angry red mark on them. _

"_Ow!"_

"_Are you going to play or are you going to boast about how high and mighty you are because you can sing like a chic?" He challenges me. I feel myself become red and I glare at him. Oh you want to play like that don't you?_

_**Few Hours Later**_

_**Hiro's POV**_

_I throw the ball at Shuichi and he kicks it pathetically. I easily catch it and I chuckle. He pouts and crosses his arms._

"_Stop laughing Hiro!" He whines at me. _

"_Hey it's not my fault that you kick the ball like a sissy," I tell him and shrug. He glares at me and sighs._

"_Hey Hiro I might have to leave soon so don't be surprised if I disappear on you," he informs me. I nod and smile smugly._

"_Aww are you leaving early because you can't take the fact that you suck at kick ball?" He growls at me and gets himself ready._

"_Just you wait this one is going to go so far you will have to look for it in the forest!" He yells at me. I nod and give him a sarcastic look and I get ready to throw the ball. He puts on his concentration face and I fight the urge to laugh at him because he'll probably take the ball and chuck it at my face. I give him an easy throw and he actually kicks it and it goes into the forest. I turn around and look at him with a surprise look. _

"_Hmm what was that? Oh yea you doubt my skills. Now go fetch the ball oh wait you have to get off your high horse for it don't you?" He rubs it in my face and I growl. I mumble and head into the forest to go find it. Damn it all he really kicked it far. I look around to see if I can find the ball and I hear something muffled. I quickly turn around and I see nothing. Hmm I guess it was an animal. I finally find the ball and rush back to Shuichi._

"_Alright Shuichi I'm not going to give you such an easy throw now," I call out to him. When I reach the spot where we were I don't see Shuichi. Where did he go?_

"_Shuichi where are you?" Hmm nothing. Oh yea didn't he say that don't be surprised if he disappears or something like that? I stand here and I look up at the sky to see the sun beginning to set. I guess he went home or something like that. I look around the park and call out his name a couple more times to make sure that he really isn't here and then I begin to head home. I reach into my pocket and take out my new cell phone that I rubbed into Shuichi's face awhile ago and look at the time. Woah it's already six o'clock! No wonder he left. I walk down the street and turn the corner. _

_Shuichi and I live close together it's just that I live a bit further than his house, so maybe I'll bump into him. I enter our neighbourhood to see no Shuichi. Well I guess I won't bump into him then. I walk past his house and soon I'm walking on my lawn and opening my door. _

"_I'm home!" I call out into the house. My mom comes to the door with a worried look on her face. "Hey is everything okay mom?"_

"_Honey did you and Shuichi walk home together?" She asks me. I shake my head and her face grows dim. "Well Shuichi's mom just called saying that Shuichi isn't home yet."_

"_Well that's strange I went for the ball he kick and when I came back he wasn't there so I thought he left. Maybe he went to get pocky or something like that. I remember him mumbling something along those lines while we were playing," I explain to her with calm expression but on the inside my stomach turns a bit. Maybe he did get distracted, that's what usually happens to him. My mom nods her head and she begins to call Mrs. Shindou with the cordless phone that I didn't notice that is in her hand. She retells Mrs. Shindou what I told her and she then hangs up. She spaces out for a couple of seconds lost in thought then she looks at me. _

"_Well dinner is ready so wash up and come to the dinner table. Oh and change out of those clothes you're a mess," she orders me. I nod my head and I head upstairs to my room. Shuichi probably went to the convenience store to get snacks. He was complaining about being hungry while we took a break in our game. I open my bedroom door; grab my towel and some clothes to change into and head to the bathroom. I stare at myself in my mirror to see my face filled with worry. I slap my cheeks and glare at myself. Why am I getting so worked up? Well of course Shuichi is like a child you have to keep an eye on him or else he'll get lost but come on we were just around the corner at our old elementary school. Also just further down is our middle school so maybe he forgot something at school, but wait the school isn't usually open around this time none the less on the weekend. I look away from the mirror and take off my clothes and turn on the shower. But wait maybe Shuichi lost something at the park and is looking for it as I speak. I enter the shower and begin to bathe myself. I get further lost in my thought until I hear loud pounding at the door._

"_Will you hurry up I'm hungry!" my older brother yells on the other side of the door. I wake up from my haze and scowl._

"_Yea, yea shut up I'm coming out now. Geesh can you think of anything else than your stomach?" I yell at him. I turn off the shower and I dry myself out. I look at the clouded mirror and sigh. I reach for my clothes and pull them out. I then chuck my dirty clothes into the hamper and I start to dry my hair as I go down the stairs. I enter the dining room to see everyone at the table and nii-san glaring at me. I take my seat and avoid and ignore him. We start to eat in a comfortable silence and my dad breaks it. _

"_So I heard that Shuichi is feeling better eh Hiro," dad says to me. _

"_Yea we went to the park at our old elementary school and played kick ball," I tell him. He nods and reaches for some vegetables._

"_Well that's nice. You were constantly complaining about being bored. Now you two can-" the phone interrupts dad and I get up to get it. I grab the phone and answer it._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Hiro-san um you said that Shuichi left before you right?" I hear Shuichi's mom ask me. I feel my dinner become led in my stomach._

"_Uhh yea he didn't come home yet?" I ask her nervously. I hear her try to control herself and she sighs._

"_Um no he hasn't, are you sure you didn't see him on your way home or something like that?" She pushes. _

"_No," I say slowly. There is silence on the other end of the line and I hold my breath unconsciously. _

"_Well okay thank you Hiro-san. Goodbye," she whispers._

"_Bye," I say quietly as well. I trudge to the dinner table and the air gets quiet. _

"_Who was that honey?" Mom asks me._

"_It was Shuichi's mom apparently Shuichi hasn't come home yet," I say quietly. I look at my food and a wave of nausea hits me. "I'm not really hungry, I'm going to bed." I explain. I see mom look at the phone and nod. I walk upstairs into my room and I drop myself on my bed. I pull out my cell phone and text Shuichi. After five minutes I then call him but still nothing. I roll onto my stomach and put my head in my pillow._

_Shuichi where are you?_

_Shuichi's POV _

"_Where am I" I ask quietly. After I was knocked out I couldn't remember anything._

"_You don't have to worry about that."_

I wake up to find myself in the hospital once again but only connected to more tubes. What the hell.

"What just happen?" I say but my throat hurts so comes out hoarsely.

"Shuichi your okay," Yuki cries out. He hugs me tightly and I hug him back with uncertainty. Who is this man and what has he done with the Yuki I know? I then look around to see Hiro on the other side sleeping with his head on my bed. I watch as a tear fall down his cheek and I grow concern.

"Shu-chan you're awake!" Ryuichi yells as he walks in through the door with the others trailing in. His voice wakes up Hiro and he looks into my eyes. Yuki lets go of me and I sit up. I look at Hiro awhile longer and a sad smile appears on his face. I reach towards him until my ridiculously girly fragile looking hands touches his cheek. I lead my hand further up to wipe away his tear. He leans into my touch.

"I'm sorry for leaving you for the ball Shuichi," he tells me.

* * *

**Hey guys it's been a billion years haven't it. Also Manga Ren I haven't forgotten about you the story is actually on my other computer and it crashed so my uncle is trying to save it. If I don't get it back I'll have to retype it for you. I'm dreadfully sorry! Anyway happy new year and happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
